Futa-Zangya
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Requested, Zangya has crash landed and needs release. Basically just zero plot smut.


**The following oneshot was requested anonymously for Sinful's Drabbles, and is now being written courtesy of Sinful's Month of Futa. Sorry if you were expecting to get to vote and wanted a different oneshot. Hopefully you'll enjoy this anyway ^^**

* * *

Zangya has been on earth for a few months now. Her ship had crashed, and she was stuck there. She refused to interact with the local population though, not seeing any point in it. At least, that had been her original plan.

As it turned out, being so isolated with nothing to do but fix up her ship left her with very little she could do to.. In polite terms, relieve herself. Alien or no, killer or no, she was still a woman-futa to be specific-and she had needs.

Despite this, she managed to actually keep away from the human people for quite awhile, making sure to keep away with any human territories when she went scouting for supplies around the otherwise quite desolate, rocky terrain she'd crashed into.

But then, one day, she found that the rocky, sun baked area she'd been trapped in for this whole time wasn't as uninhabitable as she'd assumed. A human woman with blue hair, and stunningly little clothing, had come out to relax in the sun.

Bulma was dressed in only a pair of light red underwear and a bra, both of which were modestly too small for her by at least one size. This was perhaps done on purpose to make her feel better about herself, but it didn't change how incredible she looked to the pent up futa girl watching her from far off behind one of the many large boulders dotting the area.

Zangya licked her lips as she watched the blue haired human girl stretch out her body, eyes roaming over every inch of her curvy, half-naked form. She moved one of her hands down her body to her waist.

She pushed her pants down to free her slowly stiffening ten inch length. She knew it was risky to be doing this, if Bulma looked back too quickly Zangya would be spotted. She didn't care though. She knew she could handle whatever the human was capable of, and she needed release.

She grit her teeth to keep herself quiet as her hand began working along her cock, stroking herself as she watched Bulma lay down, rubbing lotion along her body. 'Fucking hell.' Zangya thought as Bulma lifted her leg into the air to rub along it.

Her cock throbbed in her hand as she watched, wanting more than just her own hand. But she knew she couldn't let herself be discovered. She stroked faster as she watched the human girl's skin glisten in the sun.

'Those tits could hold up a oak tree..' She thought as she pictured them wrapped around her length, stroking her until she could cum all over them. Zangya kept going with her hand, but never seemed to reach her peak.

She breathed heavily as Bulma changed her stretching position, moving into one on her fours. Zangya felt her mind go blank as she wanted Bulma's red underwear covered ass, the movement she was making pushing the top of them down just enough for her to see her soft, bare ass.

Zangya didn't even remember moving, let alone discarding the rest of her clothes, but the next thing she remembered, she was naked and directly behind Bulma. She ripped Bulma's bra and panties off, pinning her to the ground on her stomach.

The human struggled against Zangya, but against such a powerful being there was nothing at all she could do other than hope for Zangya to be gentle with her. Even if Zangya could have at all controlled herself, there wouldn't have been much of a chance of her holding anything back with this human bitch.

She gave Bulma no warning before lining her thick length up to her pussy and jerked her hips forward. The strength she moved with was more than enough for her to force her cock deep into Bulma despite its tightness around her.

Bulma screamed at the feeling of Zangya's cock stretching her pussy. She was by no means a virgin, but the size of and strength of Zangya fucking her made it feel like she was to the alien futa as she fucked her into the ground.

Her hands moved along Bulma's body, feeling as much of her smooth, soft skin as she possibly could and groping roughly when her hands reached those massive tits she'd loved watched bouncing before.

Zangya realized that Bulma had been saying things to her as she'd been hilting herself inside of her. Well, not so much saying things as screaming them but still. She was demanding to know who Zangya was and what she was doing to her.

Zangya nearly laughed at this, unable to believe that the human girl was even attempting to put up any kind of a fight against her. It was cute; and also her movement made her body feel even better around Zangya's cock.

She gave Bulma's ass a hard smack, marking it instantly, then decided she'd see how hard Bulma could take it before she'd stop complaining and just accept it. She knew she couldn't get too rough, her enhanced strength could kill the human if she wasn't careful, but she wanted to know how much she could handle.

Bulma's screams stopped being words rather quickly, becoming incoherent wails of pain and unwilling pleasure as Zangya drilled her cock deeper into her. Zangya moaned, feeling her climax finally starting to build up inside.

Her hips moved faster, the force of ehr thrusts pushing Bulma back and forth across the ground. Zangya really was trying to hold back, but the closer she got to her peak, the less control she had over herself, and the harder she slammed into her; stretching her pussy even more as her eyes started to roll back from the intense fucking.

Zangya let out a scream of her own as she finally came, shaking in pleasure as she began unloading more than two weeks of pent up cum into Bulma. Bulma went silent as she felt it, collapsing underneath Zangya as she kept pumping into her aggressively. She didn't care if she passed out or not, she wasn't done with her.

Nor was she after her second, third, or fourth unloading into Bulma. And even when she had finished up with her-by which point the sun had been set for an hour-she wasn't finished with the girl. She picked her up and carried her back to the little area she'd setup to live in while she worked on her ship. She didn't plan on letting Bulma leave anytime soon, she was gonna need a personal fuck sleeve if she was going to be stuck here for a long time while she worked on her ship.

* * *

 **And that's your lot! Hopefully you all enjoyed this oneshot, requester included (I've got no earthly memory who requested this one shot, so I'm hoping they'll just be keeping up with my work and see this ^^U).**

 **If you didn't like this, let me know why in the reviews, along with what other futa, DBZ, or futa DBZ stories/oneshots you'd like to see in the future. If I like the idea, might show up in Sinful's Drabbles going forward.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
